


Booting Up

by Spxcx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I dont know what to tag, M/M, gay as hell soon, set in the detroit become human universe kinda sorta, shoutout to ella for help!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spxcx/pseuds/Spxcx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming out to his friends as bisexual, Lance soon discovers the LGBT dating app, Voltron. Quickly befriending another user, Keith, they soon develop a budding romance. After their first real life encounter, will they stick together after secrets are revealed? Or will their simple chat be the only thing left after they split?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booting Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic ever! This is loosely set in the Detroit Become Human universe, and I had a little help from my friend, Ella! Ella, you're the best, my dudt. 
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

_Ding!_

_Tac-tac-tac-tac-tac_

_Ding!_

_Tac-tac-tac-tac-tac_

Lance’s hands felt clammy as he shakily typed a response, his finger lingering over the send button. “Ah _shit-_ What If I send that and he thinks I’m dumb?” Lance leaned over, looking at Pidge and Hunk for advice.

Pidge ignored him, going back to click on random posts on some site she had a small interest- Correction, huge interest, in. Lance had made fun of her for it, albeit being a pretty interesting robotics site. “He probably already thought that once he saw your profile page.”

Lance flopped back in the seat and sighed, looking at Pidge, “You’re not helping. Hunk, any advice?” He poked his friend’s arm; he needed a wingman, and because Pidge was being an ass-

“Just be yourself, dude,” Hunk interjected, trying to offer something for his friend, “Actually, you might wanna tone it down a bit.” Glancing over to look at the messages he had sent the guy, Lance pressed his hand against Hunk’s face and held his phone against his chest. “Hey! I asked for help, not for you to see what we’ve been talking about. This is a _private_ conversation.”

Lance returned to typing away on the LGBT+ dating app, Voltron. The motif was that each tab was a different color, and shaped like a lion’s head. Lance wasn’t sure why they were lions, but it seemed too cool to pass up. Every other site was generic as could be, and looked like a 6 year old had hit their head on a keyboard and turned it into a website.

If Lance had even attempted to message someone over Voltron before coming out to his friends, he definitely wouldn’t do it around them. It wasn’t because he was scared of their disapproval; He knew their opinions on that stuff, so it was chill with all of them. He would have been too embarrassed and flustered.

But eventually, he knew he needed to come out. Lance thought about how to do it, and if to even do it at all. However, what really made him think about it was his interaction with his other friend, Shiro-

Captain Loser

**I’m bisexual.**

**Yeah huh, and what is that now?**

**I’m bisexual. I like boys and girls.**

**You**  
**Wait**  
**THAT’S A THING?**

 **Yeah. I mean, there’s great things about**  
**men and women.**  
**Why should I have to choose?**

 **Exactly!**  
**With guys they’re strong, they’re handsome,**  
**they smell good, it feels really nice to be held by one**  
**And girls, y’know, they’ve got good stuff too!**

 

 

 

 

And with that little interaction, Lance finally had a word for how he felt. Of course, he knew he liked girls. He had dated girls in the past, but he knew he had feelings for men too… But he wasn’t sure what to call himself.

But, regardless of a label, Lance knew he liked what he liked.

_Ding!_

_Keith:_

 

 **I hope you understand why I was so… cautious at first.**  
**My previous relationship ended roughly. I couldn’t trust**  
**another person for that reason.**

Although he had been a little sour in the beginning, Keith was warming up to Lance. Lance had been his usual goofy and forward self, turning Keith off. But, Keith had decided to give the guy another shot. He seemed nice; something that he hadn’t seen in months. Kindness: genuine and pure.

Lance quickly started to write his reply, trying to be reassuring and understanding about-

_Ding!_

_Keith:_

**Would you like to go on a date?**

A DATE?!

Lance felt his pace quicken, and his stomach tossing itself over and under as he read the message over and over again, trying to make sure that this was happening.

_Tac-tac-tac-tac_

_Lance:_

**Yeah! That'd be really cool dude**  
**Where we goin?**

Many different thoughts danced in Lance’s head.

_What to wear? Where would they go? How would they pay? Oh look, a funny meme. Gotta tell Pidge about that later. Stay focused! Remember your routine before you head out, too. Pick out something nice. Gif of dancing fr-_

 

_Ding!_

 

He shook his head, reading Keith’s reply.

 

_Ding!_

_Keith:_

**How about Fibonnacis? I’ve heard it has terrific pasta.**

 

_Tac-tac-tac-tac_

_Lance:_

**That sounds cool! I’ll meet you there, then?**

_Ding!_

_Keith:_

**At 8, if that’s perfectly fine with you.**

And it was.


End file.
